A See Saw Of Love
by The FourTris
Summary: Mikan knows its love. Natsume isn't so sure. Beginning that day, and for the next six years, Natsume does everything he can to keep his outspoken wannabe-girlfriend at arm's length. Doubts stack up so high that she finally thinks maybe she was wrong about him. It's just about the same time Natsume starts to think maybe he was wrong about her, too. But is he too late?


**Hello, guys! Okay this idea recently popped up into my head after I read the book, Flipped, for my book club. Its a really cute story and I decided to interpret it in the GA way. Whoohoo! Anyway, enjoy and might I just warn you there's some pretty harsh language not used frequently but once or twice.**

**I DON'T OWN A THING :3**

* * *

**~One-sided love is passed back and forth like a hot potato~**

* * *

**NATSUME**

* * *

When I first laid eyes on her, I couldn't help but frequently get lost in her eyes and let my thoughts fly along with the first impressions of her...

Tch. Did you pathetic 'love at first sight' supporters actually believe that? I can't imagine I actually tried to say something like that. Those pigtails... That ugly smile... Worst of all, that howalon breath. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

The real story started out like this, the minute I first saw her, I had a feeling I would have a stalker for the rest of my life. She transferred to our school when we were only twelve years old. That first day I saw her was by far one of the worst days of my life. I swear if that girl was on fire and I had a bucket of water next to me- I'd drink the water while watching her burn. I was hanging out with my best friend, Ruka, when she decided to barge into my life.

*********Flashback*********

Naru-Gay, my so-called teacher, blabbered on about his weekend at the bar where he recently got acquainted with a male model, totally refraining from the lesson we were supposed to learn today. Like I didn't see that one coming. A symphony of whispered giggles was heard from the annoying bunch of girls seated behind me. Apparently, seeing me scratch the back of my neck is a hot gesture and to be witnessing it is an honor, according to their not-so-quiet-whispers. "Ruka. Skip. Now," I said shortly. It was times like this that I wished I was just a part of the furniture in this room, something no one talked about. Ruka turned to me and nodded. Clicks and flashes from a camera went off every time Ruka moved. The way he had his nose scrunched up was a give away of how irritated he was becoming. This much popularity, and we're only 12 year olds.

I ignored the sharp comments coming from Naru-Gay and walked outside with my hands shoved into the depths of my pockets. I strolled to my usual place, a park not far from our school. There, was a Sakura tree I had occasionally used as a napping site. Ruka trailed behind me glancing at every smiling face laughing their hearts out in the park. He was secretly giving off a smile too after seeing the sight. He sat on a bench a continued smiling like an idiot. That's Ruka for you, a complete and utter sap. But a good sap. Pretty okay-ish looking too. Blue eyes, blonde, half French. The works. If you were expecting a better description, you don't have to be Einstein to know you're not getting one from someone like me.

I glanced over to my napping sight to see that there was someone else attempting to climb the tree. Bear in mind that this thing probably gave birth to Mount. Everest judging by the height. I began walking, intent on even further trying to get the dim bulb out of my tree let alone climb it and possibly die. Common sense told me that it was bound to be a guy who's was expecting a death wish or attempting on committing suicide. Instead, there was little girl climbing the tree, with much difficulty as I may add. She had curly pigtails trapping her brown locks in place and brown eyes to big for her face. That was I pretty descent description, don't you agree? I should get an applause for describe someone so ug- Whoops, I'd be spoiling the story if I finished that sentence. Anyway, it was a girl climbing the tree, not a guy. Important detail right there, make note of it.

I didn't think she was pretty. Not even cute. I looked up to see the chick covered in a thick layer of dirt with eyes furrowed in frustration at how the next branch was so high up. I rolled my eyes. How dumb could this person be? Clumsy people shouldn't be climbing freakish tall trees. You're probably wonder how I can say that this girl is clumsy. You probably think she's brave and headstrong like Misaki from Maid-Sama. Don't ask how I know about Maid-Sama! I read manly manga, okay! Ahem, now back to the idiot up in the tree.

When you really hate a person's guts, you just wish they'd fall out of a gigantic tree after tripping on their own foot and come tumbling down at massive speed towards the earth's surface. Only, my arch nemesis didn't become my arch nemesis until after falling out of the tree.

The girl is falling. Fast. And for a moment I wanted to laugh because of the trailer I was getting of her panties print. Ha! Polka Dots? Are you for real? Anyway I was to busy gapping at her panties to realize that her landing cushion would become me if I didn't get out of the way. I swear, I'm too perverted for my own good. Her frail body coming down at immense speed collided with mine, making me the one who gets the impact. Her hands on my chest and he feet tangled within mine, we lay there, dazed looks on both of our faces. I shook my head to rid my momentarily lapse of focus. Ugh, she's even uglier up close.

The girl's face reddened and she sprawled up to her feet with a red line of embarrassment shadowing over her cheeks. "You saved me!"

Oh great I could feel a fan girl moment going on inside her head. This girl was already falling for my looks. No surprise. Ruka finally decided to make his supporting character like entrance with a worried expression and asked the stupidest question ever, "Are you okay?" You fag, of course I am not! This girl just fell from a tree ten storied high and I had to be the poor soul that breaks her fall.

Ruka offers me his hand to get up and as I go to meet his hand with my own, a jolt of pain flushes over my arm causing me to wince. Ruka's demeanor drops even more and he stumbles over to behind my shoulders and pushes my to my feet. Leaning on the tree trunk for support, I glance at the little girl.

"I'm sooooo sorry, Mister, " she said while dragging out the 'so.' I was about to glare daggers at her apology but the pain in my arm made clear of its existence causing my glare to come out as a sympathetic smile. The girl returned my smile holding out her grimy hand, she said, "My name is Mikan! What's your name?" I concealed my disgust and refused to shake this girl's hand. I didn't want to get all gross and dirty from this chick. I cringed at the blood mixed with dirt that was occupying her hand and immediately she retracted it with a sheepish look.

"You stupid girl, you could've killed Natsume! Go get a dress and act like a guy for change!" Ruka yelled at the girl, insulting her in place of me. Thanks, Ruka. I almost dropped my jaw after witnessing Ruka raise his voice for the first time. I almost wanted to laugh seeing as Ruka was having a hypocrite moment. He was probably the grisliest guy I knew next to Naru-Gay and here he was telling this girl to get a dress. Get some balls dude, I think while shaking my head and substituting the laughter. The girl got this fiery look on her face as she said, "I am a girl! I just don't act like most of them!" She jerked her finger towards us saying that last sentence.

"Ruka, that was pretty harsh." I declared, not wanting to have this girl start to get defensive and mad. _Oh no. I shouldn't have done that. _I thought to myself as the girl looked at me gratefully.

She almost flinched though as she said, "I don't really need you to defend me, but that was so nice of you!" She wasn't flirting. She was just grateful, and yet embarrassed and mad at the same time. Great the bi-polar girl has a crush on me.

Snickering, Ruka said, "She doesn't act like a girl, she doesn't even have a girly name! Are you sure you aren't a boy in disguise?" He gave her a teasing look in attempt of getting revenge for hurting me. Ahh Ruka, I have taught you well.

Getting that same angry look on her face she half yelled, "I am! I am a girl! I just… don't act like most other girls! So you need to just shut up!"

Ruka muttered to me, "Aren't you just so lucky? She's so charming."

I mumbled back, "You're sarcasm isn't necessary."

The girl turned back to me and said, "Look, I think you seem like a nice guy. Do you want to be friends, or something?"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I said, "No thanks. I have better things to do than to talk to someone like you."

Refusing to be discouraged, she shot back, "But I really think we should just give it a shot. We could be really close friends, if you would just try."

This time, hoping to get her to leave me alone I said, "I'm not interested in someone who doesn't seem to understand the concept of personal hygiene. So you know what? I'm gonna go home now. Please, just leave me alone."

Ruka said loudly, "Nice one Natsume!"

Mikan looked right at me and stated very seriously, "Okay! But I don't give up easily."

* * *

**So how'd you guys like that? I'll update Alice Art Online real soon. Maybe. Nah, I pretty much have to UPDATE so I will. Please comment or pm me on whether or not I should continue this story! I really need to know since I tend to delete stories and give up on them after the very first chapter. Thanks so much for reading and review and drop by comments for dedications : ) **


End file.
